


Power Puff

by SilentSarcasm



Category: Fantastic Five, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Earth-One Dimension away
Genre: Clones, Kid Fic, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSarcasm/pseuds/SilentSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed know that Jack wanted a kid and so did he. So he decide to take a page of Professor Utonium's book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Puff

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place in "One Dimension Away" Universe. It's the one where Reed and Johnny (or Jack as he goes by in this universe) is a married gay couple. Which makes them canon. Yay! Also the boy in the Story is Jack Power from the "Power Pack". I recent read up on the group and I like them. But as I read farther I notice Jack isn't mention as much as his other siblings. Alex is a part of the Future foundation now. Julie is a part of loners and join avenger academy. Katie and Franklin are a well-known non-canon pairing in the marvel universe. But Jack is like nothing special about him. So I made this story in dedication to him.

The mist cloud started to fill the building as all the members of the fantastic five races after the being.

"You can't catch me!" A voice from the cloud yelled gleefully.

"Reed what were thinking?" Jack yelled as he continues to chase the form with his husband.

"I was thinking it would be a good experiment to try. I wasn't expecting it to actually work." The scientist said as he stretch hand out to the form to try and catch it. But to no avail as the being slip through the cracks in his fingers.

"My turn!" Sue said she try to create a force field around the being, coming up with the same result as it easily maneuvers around her forming fields. She groans knowing that reed is about to lecture her.

"Sue you really need to work on your aiming." Reed said as if cue.

"Yes reed." She said as she continues to run with her two "brothers" down the hallway.

"Ben, have you and Peter setup the trap?" The brown haired man said to the intercom in his glove.

"Yea and you should be heading our way right now." The biggest member of the team voice rung back.

"Good." He said as the try turned the corner.

They could hear the surprised scream of the gaseous being. All the members watch as the being struggle with in the webbing.

"Courtesy, of yours truly." Peter said pointing to himself.

"Finally, now we can end this goose chase." Jack groan out, but right when he did the cloud puffy out again filing the room with mist again.

They could hear the snapping of something and then what sound like the opening of a window.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack said as he jumps out of the window. "Flame on!" He screams as his body was consumed by flames and he fly to an unknown destination.

"Jack wait up!" Four voices scream from between him. Two figures soon leave out the window behind him. One shooting a web and swinging after him as the other create a force field and flew behind them both.

"Everyone calm down! We don't even know if he left out the window or not." Reed spoke as the mist began to clear. He looks to find that only he and Ben still currently stood in the building.

"Well so much for that plan." Said Ben plainly.

The scientist put his hand on his face and just shook it. "It's a shame. Sometimes I think I'm the only person on this team who thinking at times."

"That's not true. I was thinking too." A kid voice said from behind them.

Both turn to look at boy, who was probably 7 years olds. He had brown hairs and blue eyes. The boy also seem too been wearing fantastic five costume like the rest of them.

"Why you think I didn't go out of the window?" He asked the both of them with a grin on his face.

"Because from what I saw you can't fly yet." Mr. Fantastic stated.

"Yet? What you mean I can fly!" The boy practically squealed.

"Well yes. It is in your DNA."

"That is sweet. Can you teach me how to?" He asked the man.

"I'll be glad to just on one ground."

"Sure! Anything!" The boy glee in excitement.

"Wait till I'm done with the exam before you decide to 'go cloudy'." Reed said as the boy rubs his head sheepishly.

"Sorry." He said as he looks at the window.

"You're going to be even sorrier when I get done with you." Reed and Ben turn back to the window to see a furious Jack, still flame on. "And Reed…You got some explaining to do."

Reed took a deep breath as he look at the scariest thing he ever seen.

-*****-

"Wait wait wait, said all that again but this time in a language that I and ben can understand. Just because Sue and Pete can doesn't mean you can speak it all the time." Jack joked as his husband began to repeat himself for the third time today.

"Well you remember a while ago when you and I had discussed kids." Dr. Richards groan.

"Yea, how I would love to have some but that genetically impossible."

"Well I was looking over the cloning process and I thought I could use it in a way with our DNA. In order for me to do that I would need three key ingredients. I think that Professor Utonium explain the three of them best."

Shortly after he said this he receive identical confused looks from the other 5 occupants in the laboratory.

"You are seriously not about to scripted Power Puff Girls? Are you?" Spider-man asked

"Well yes, why not? Each of the three ingredients mirrors one of those in the opening sequence." The doctor stated.

"Okay." He said oddly wanting to hear this.

Reed held up a finger and began his comparison. "Sugar…Represent blood because of the necessity. It's the sweet nectar that keeps our body running. It heals any and all wounds that we may have, shields them from getting any worst and keeps us on the top of our game. Without it we would die." Holds another finger up. "Spice...Represents sweat because of its foul odor. It likes us know when we had enough. It signals us to tell us that our body is getting a workout, makes us see that we are going to our limit. Without it we would over work ourselves and die." Holds a third finger up. "Everything nice…Well if you remember last night you won't have to think very hard to guess what substance it represents."

"TMI." Peter sneakered as do Ben and Susan as Jack blushes like a tomato.

"This substance is what keeps our population thriving. It allows us to reproduce and expand our families. Let be honest nice guys may finish last but our family last the longest." He finish looking at the other occupants faces, each holding understanding on them.

"Wait than what is chemical X?" Jack asks, wondering what other form of his DNA had Reed taken from him. Not to mention how he was even able to take all this things without noticing.

"I was hoping that one was self-explanatory. Obviously, that was a figurative term of the x gene. Being that most of the things that work in the human body is a chemical in one form or another. It is found in most superheroes, well those with powers anyways. For us, chemical x would be the radiation that gave us powers. Even thought our young friend here wasn't exposed to the same radiation as us. It is still in our blood so there was no need to go and find it."

He watch again as each member in the room can to a realization.

"So are you saying that the power puff girls where a bunch of mutants create by a scientist?" Jack asked still shock at what he had just learned.

"Unless you have and other explanation for why three kinder school girls had super powers."

"Simple. They were just that awesome." Jack joked at Reed displeasure.

"So you create a genetic clone from you and Jack's DNA?" Susan asked

"Yes and his powers seem to be a mixture of both of the ones me and Jack have."

"Which are?" The boy asked impatiently wanting to know all of what he could do.

"Well as I had told you earlier before you used them. Your power seems to be the ability to control you own mass. You can make yourself as big as Galactus or as small as a mouse. You can also do the same thing when comes to you weight and maybe even you density. It also possible for you to do this to only certain body parts at a time if you will it."

"Cool! But you also said that I could fly." He spoke wanting to know exactly how he was posed to do that.

"Yes, while you as light as a feather in your mist form. You should be able to push the mist behind you, enabling you to fly forward as high and as farther as you want. But you can only do all these things in you mist form. This can only be access when you scream out your trigger words "go cloudy". The same two you had used to so easy escape us earlier."

"Sweet."

"So like his appearance, his powers are a balance mix of both your powers?" Peter asked

"Yes, I think he might even have a mist version of super nova. But that is my own suggestion. The tests haven't shown any proof of that. So it could just be him expanding certain parts of his body."

"Still pretty cool." The boy said again.

"Well if that is all then this meeting is agar." He said as everyone got out and let the room, talking to one other about video games and other things. Surly welcoming the newest member of their "family" to the team, getting farther and farther away until no one but Reed, Jack, and silent was left in the room.

"Yes Jack." Reed spoke up first as he could fill Jack's eyes burning holes in the back of head. A new power maybe or could that just be a figure of speech, either way it stung his back all the same.

"How you do it?" He asked after a long period of time past. "How you pull it off…without me knowing." He stood there in bewilderment at it still.

"I used pockets" His husband answers plainly. Before Jack could open his mouth, he continues. "I used pocket I created with in my body to hold your DNA. That time you came in the bedroom from the gym with Peter and Ben. Remember when I attack you and lick the sweat off your body."

"You were really collecting DNA for your cloning. Here I thought you had a thing for sweaty men." Jack snorted

"Just because I used it for collecting DNA one time doesn't mean I don't like when you come home all covering sweat as it gristle your body."

Jack cocked his eyebrow, that way he did when he was getting a scheme set up in his head.

"But if you do, I must let you know in advance that you are either going to have to take a bath first or you are not getting any sex from me." He said bursting the other man bubble.

"Should have figured it was too good to be true." The torch just grins to himself.

"I love the look, just not the odor and bacteria that come it." Mr. Fantastic said.

"The other two were really easy to obtain. A false blood taste and I don't think I really need to explain how I got the third ingredients."

Jack started to walk toward him, with an indescribable look on his face. Reed tilts his head down in shame.

"You must be pissed at me. I when behind your back and took valuable from you. I mean what more valuable th-"

Anything else he made had to say was muffled by the warm mouth on his. It wasn't rough and needy, but neither soft nor gentle. It was somewhere in between, that simply meant I understand. As he was release for air once again, he opens his eyes to look into those blue eyes he come to loved.

"I not sure rather to be shock, that you was able to do all of this without me ever knowing or proud off it. But I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm rubbing off on you, both figuratively and literally." He said as he plays with reed's ear.

"Whoa is me." Reed said sarcastically.

"Not my fault, you're the one running around with my DNA and having kids behind my back." He stops and snicker inwardly at himself. "I guess that just give another reason why you the woman in this relationship."

"Oh yeah what's the first." The scientist asked almost breathlessly.

"I would be glad to show you." Jack said but before he when any farther. "Have you giving him a name yet?" he asked out of curiosity.

The look that occurs on Reed face was one of pure enjoyment, well for jack anyways. "Oh no! With all that was happen and all the tests I was doing. I never actually gave him a name." He said in going in chaos mode.

"Chill Reed. I got the perfect name for him." The man stop pulling his hair and look at the blonde. "Jonathan Reed Richards. So no matter how he spells it, his initials will always be J.R." He said with a smile.

"I like it. But, how about we call him Johnny for short, instead of Junior. It just seems like a more logical nickname to me than Junior."

"Whatever you say wifey." Jack teased.

"Wait you can't go out that." They could hear Peter voice yelled out.

"Go Cloudy!" Can be heard not soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I figure if Johnny is Jack in this universe than Jack would have been Johnny.


End file.
